Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 8 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 45 }{ 9 } $
Answer: $ = 8 \times 8 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 64 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 64 + 30 $ $ = 94 $